1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure, and more particularly, to an antenna structure that is suitable for being embedded in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid the development of wireless communication technology, a lot of electronic products with the wireless communication function are currently sold on the market. Most of these electronic products, such as mobile phones and notebook computers, employ the wireless communication technology for information transmission. As for communication products, the most crucial point is the design of an antenna, because the design and fabricating quality of the antenna will influence the quality of communication.
In view of the above, mobile phones and notebook computers have become indispensable electronic products in our daily life. Therefore, an antenna is usually embedded into a notebook computer to receive/send a mobile phone signal, so as to enhance the notebook computer functions. For example, in the prior art, the size of the antenna for the mobile phone is 110 mm×5 mm×6 mm, and the frequency range for the antenna of the mobile phone to receive/send signals is 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 1900 MHz.
However, all notebook computers on the current market are designed to follow the trend of being light and thin and tiny. Therefore, how to reduce the size of the antenna to fit in the limited space within the notebook computer becomes an important topic.
Furthermore, the antenna with a reduced size or a changed structure usually cannot maintain its original frequency range for receiving/sending signals. That is, the frequency range for the antenna to receive/send signals is not consistent with that of the mobile phone. Therefore, how to make the frequency range for the antenna to receive/send signals consistent with that of the mobile phone after a size reduction has become another important topic.